In communication systems that are configured to facilitate communication between multiple users, multiple communication device types, and/or between units/stations having different communication tasks, the communication devices associated with the users and/or tasks (communication end units), are typically configured individually for the particular user or the particular task. End units seldom comprise of multiple input controls to facilitate easy configuration of the end units, e.g. due to size restrictions. Instead, end units typically come with a certain number of sets of configuration settings. The end units also typically only have a few control input buttons, such as the on/off button and/or volume buttons. The sets of configuration settings may be selected on the end units by pressing the few buttons in a pre-specified pattern and/or length of time.
Selecting the configuration settings for end units is typically done on a very occasional or intermittent basis. Consequently, users do not typically remember how to set the particular configuration setting for their end units. This may result in delay in registering the end units and considerable frustration for the user. The user typically resorts to calling the customer services department of their communication device provider.
Communication systems often include a base station (hereinafter referred to as a base unit) and one or more portable end units. The portable end units are typically registered to a particular base unit, or a particular group of base units. When registering an end unit to a base unit, it is typically necessary to place both the base unit and the end unit into registration modes. To put the end unit into a registration mode it may be necessary to press a button on the end unit for a certain period of time, and/or press a combination of buttons. Similar interaction with the end unit may be required when changing configuration settings of the end unit, such as the function(s) of specific button(s), microphone gain, automatic transmission of data, etc.
Some communication systems require that the end units be plugged into the base unit to register and set the configuration settings for the end unit. Typically, the base unit, in such systems, includes configuration settings for the end unit, by virtue of the base unit being larger, including additional functionality compared to the end unit, and having, e.g., an alphanumeric and/or graphical user interface. In some communication systems, configuration settings are communicated to the end units from the base unit over the standard communication links between the end units and the base unit. Such systems would require additional radio bandwidth compared to that used by the (wired) communications between the base unit and the end unit. Furthermore, it may be more challenging to change the configuration settings of the end unit when a new user is using the end unit, or if the user using the end unit transfers to a different role and/or task.